Who's Anatomy
by Plain.Toast.II
Summary: Once again the Tardis has decided to take a detour from it's course and lands in Seattle. Meanwhile in Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital the staff are trying to recover from recent events. Spoilers for Doctor Who Season 5 and Grey's Anatmoy Season 6.
1. Chapter 1: Vworp

**AN: Yes I know what you're probably thinking "WTF did I read the description right?" The answer is yes as weird as it seems. You are about to read a crossover story between Grey's Anatomy and Doctor Who.**

**It is set after Grey's Season 6 and after Doctor Who season 5 _so there be spoilers_ you have been warned.**

**So enough of me blabbering on and enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_Vwrop Vworp_

"Here we are!" The doctor announced, a glance at the monitor though changed his mind. "Wait. No we're not. What why are we? What are you up to?"

Amy knew that he was talking to the Tardis and not her or Rory so decided to re announce her existence to him else he forgot to clue them in.

"Where are we then?" She asked casually.

"Seattle." The Doctor responded automatically then to the Tardis he said "Why though? What's so special about here?"

He continued to study the console and monitors of the Tardis trying to find he answer.

"Doctor?" This time it was Rory who spoke trying like Amy to re establish their existences to him.

The Doctor appeared to snap out of it.

"Right let's go then," he said marching to the door.

"To Greece? Like we decided." Amy inquired with a hollow feeling.

"Where's the fun in that?" The Doctor winked at her and walked out the door. "Ah there is something wrong" he said sniffing the air, "but what?"

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and proceeded to wave it around and gather information.

"Doctor where are you going?"

"Not quite sure yet give me a min..." he said reading the output from the sonic. "That hospital!" And with that he walked to a hospital that was to the right of the Tardis. They approached the glass fronted building, the Doctor leading. Amy stopped by the sign next to the door.

"Seattle Grace Mercy West..." She said softly more to herself then anyone else.

Rory, who had stopped next to her replied anyway.

"That's a mouthful"

The Doctor having examined the front of the building turned to the couple.

"Wait here I'm going to look around and Amy"

"Yes?" What did the Doctor want from her?

"Wait." He emphasised the word again.

Amy threw him a look.

"Ah I'm not that bad" she retorted as he walked into the building.

"You are a bit..." said Rory beside her. She gave him a look too to which he replied sheepishly, "just saying..."

* * *

Richard Webber was sitting in his office. It had been awhile but it was finally his again. Not in the way he had wanted it though. Derek Sheperd was still recovering from being shot and had chosen him to take his place in the mean time. He couldn't help but hope that he would be able to keep it longer.

His thought process was interrupted by a nurse who had volunteered to step in as a secretary had been hired temporarily until the hospital had fully recovered from the incident.

"Chief there's an applicant here."

The Chief couldn't help but have a feeling of hope. No one had applied for any of the positions that had been made vacant since the shootings.

"Send them in."

I man wearing a tweed jacket and bow-tie walked in and went to over to shake the Chief's hand. He had dark sort of messy brown hair and energetic green eyes.

"Hello, John Smith. I heard you have vacancies in the surgical department."

He had never heard of a Surgeon called John Smith but the man was British and looked quite young.

"Yes for a short term Neurological attending." Surely he would have known that before coming in to the interview,?

"Attending? That job should have been filled by now right?"

There was something strange about the man. The way he had asked the question had made the chief feel that he was being questioned by his grandfather. He had a maturity beyond his years.

"Yes well you heard about the shooting in the hospital I'm sure."

"...Yes I had, very sad. When was this again?"

The Chief doubted him slightly, his answer had been hesitant.

"Almost two week ago."

"Two weeks..." Smith said under his breath as if making calculations.

"Excuse me?" The Chief asked trying to make sense of this strange man.

"Sorry back to the point I'd like to apply for the position."

"John Smith wasn't it? I'm sorry to say I haven't heard of you before, why should I choose you."

"Ooo, I like you, you're straight talking. There's no nonsense with you. Here's my resume I think you'll find it satisfactory."

He produced some papers and showed them to the Chief. They were almost to good to be true.

"That's quite impressive, Dr. Smith. I think we may have a place for you here at Seattle Grace Mercy West"

"Just Doctor." The Smith interjected.

The Chief was taken aback.

"What?"

"People call me the Doctor. Nickname." He explained briefly.

It was strange granted but if it made him feel more comfortable working here.

"Okay than the Doctor. You can start tomorrow"

The Chief was still hesitant but chances were this man would have the best qualifications out of everyone who applied and he didn't want him working for any other hospital.

"Fantastic. See you tomorrow morning at five is it? That's a normal hospital time right?"

"Am yes shifts start at five."

"Great see you then."

And with that he strode off fixing his bow-tie.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Feedback inspires and without it things die and Authors give up on stories**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**AN. Hey I'd like to start by thanking everyone who has read the story so far and especially those of you who have left reviews or added the story to their story watch. It's nice to see people are actually curious about what is to come.**

**Second I'm going to tell the magical tale of how this story came to life (minus the magic). So basically it came from the fact that Doctor Who is a family show and therefore nothing scandalous can occur in it while in Grey's Anatomy... well most people don't watch it for the medical practices used by the Doctors... at least I don't anyway...(Team Slexie Woo!). Anyway me and my friend (Mauvai who also came up with the name for the fic) were discussing this point one day and I said I would write this (I can't quite remember if I said it out loud or not but sure Evil Plot Bunnies started scheming in my head either way). So I typed up the first chapter not having plan for the story or anything (there's one now don't worry) and posted it. I haven't had enough access to the internet to post anything (in fact I'm just randomly typing my author's note in my Gran's to pass the time which is properly why it's so long) And so I apologise for the lateness of an update (the date is 17th of July). Anyway I'll leave you go read the next chapter now.**

**Enjoy =]**

**

* * *

**

"I've got us all jobs!" The Doctor exclaimed rejoining Amy and Rory outside.

"Wait a..." started a perplexed Rory.

"What?" Amy cut across him.

The Doctor looked them up and down.

"Well not the two of you but if you take the psychic paper and go to the Chief of Surgery you'll be sorted," he explained waving the pad around in front of them.

"Surgery?" Rory asked. Was he hearing right? Amy as a...

"You're joking right? Me a surgeon." Amy seemed to finish his thought. He loved how they could do that.

"When did I imply that. You'll be a patient," he pointed at Amy before turning to Rory pointing at him, "and you... murse."

"Hey..." Rory started but The Doctor didn't let him finish.

"Hop to it, get job go!" He instructed clapping his hands and gesturing at the building.

"And how am I meant to magically get sick?" Amy inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"Good point..." The Doctor thought for a moment before making a suggestion. "I presume infecting you with something is out of the question?"

"Yeah it is!" Rory blurted out before she could reply.

The Doctor changed his gaze off Amy and glanced at Rory.

"Okay then. You can come in with a head problem and because I'm the new brain guy I can commit you," he adjusted, looking back at Amy.

Amy felt like laughing out loud. The Doctor a brain surgeon. That was just... typical of him. Well he has had experience of playing with people's heads. Hers for example. She felt irritation grow in her as she thought of how he had repeatedly wander off and left her alone. She had had four psychiatrists to try and get over all those years of pain she had felt. They were prove of his skills for messing with peoples heads.

"You're the new brain guy? I thought you would have enough of messing with people's heads." She remarked sarcastically, not really realising but not really caring either.

The Doctor looked hurt. Amy didn't care, all over again she felt that same anger that she had felt those two years ago when he had decided to reappear after his 10 year absence.

The Doctor made no remark to her comment.

"Rory go get your job," he said quietly.

He handed Rory the psychic paper. Rory looked between look of anger on Amy's face to the look of hurt on the Doctor's. He seemed hesitant to leave for a moment but finally headed towards the hospital.

The Doctor waited until Rory had entered the building.

"Amy... Is this about..." he started apologetically as if trying to find the right words to finish with.

"Of course it is. Why do you think Rory doesn't leave my side! I have freaking abandonment issues because of you!" She roared at him.

The Doctor stood there. He looked shattered in a way Amy hadn't seen before. If she was in any other mood she would have apologised but right there she felt like he deserved it. He opened his mouth as if to speak.

Nothing came out.

There was nothing he could say. He knew deep down that she was right and that he deserved this verbal abuse. He had caused her so much pain. She had had four different psychiatrists and that was only after the first time he had left her. He did not know anything that had happened in the two year gap after he had left the second time. How much hurt had she suffered that time...

"What? You can't even come up with an excuse for it." Amy teased icily.

She waited a moment to see if he would react, but he just stood there. She snorted and stormed off to the Tardis to get lost in its depths while the Doctor stood there watching her go getting lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Lexie Grey was alone in the locker room. Her shift had ended a half hour ago but still she was just sitting on the bench in front of her locker wearing her scrubs. The reason for her behaviour was not to try and get an ultra cool surgery as one would expect from a medical intern. She was putting off visiting Alex.

Alex probably wouldn't even care if she didn't show. He seemed almost uninterested in her since he had been shot as if waiting for someone else to show up. That someone Lexie knew was Izzie. He had called for Izzie not her when he thought he was dying.

She couldn't help but feel she had made the wrong choice. At the time it seemed like the only chance to say I love you but now it seemed adrenaline fuelled, silly even. Her and Alex was only ever meant to be casual, not a relationship. She knew she didn't love him like she knew he didn't love her. He had called her Izzie for God sake and she had almost been shot. She shouldn't have let herself do anything in that state. It's the same reason you're not allowed operate on your relatives. You can't think straight.

She should have said it to Mark. Should have just kissed him when she got back, but Alex was there, shot, possibly dying. Sure it was only starting to get serious between them but he could've died and the last thing you want to do to someone like that is not give them hope. That's why she did it. In the hope that he would hold on if he thought there was something to hold on for. It was the only reason she was still with him. He had no one except her. She couldn't leave him. Not yet anyway...

In some insane pervert way she wished it was Mark in recovery. That way at least she wouldn't be sulking around in the locker room. She'd be in there with him, holding his hand stroking his hair like before. She loved Mark and if she hadn't blown it he may still love her but he hadn't said a word to her since that day so chances were not looking too good for her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Alex," a voice said pulling her back to reality.

Lexie's head snapped around to her sister Meredith, who was walking over to her locker.

"I was just on my way," she said hastily trying to stand up, change out of her scrubs and fix her hair at the same time.

Meredith gave her a look but didn't respond. That was the one thing about having Meredith Grey as a sister. She gave you space. She didn't push things. She didn't interfere, not directly anyway.

Lexie left the room as fast as possible and continued her pace until she rounded the corner and crashed into someone.

"Watch it."

"I'm so sorry..." she started looking up.

Today was not my day she said to herself as she looked up into Mark's cool grey eyes. They stood like that for a second before Mark turned away and walked off down the corridor without a word, leaving Lexie alone once again.

* * *

**I'm not too sure about this chapter... So What do you think? Feedback is always good.(Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter =])**

**Oh one last thing the song for this chapter is Cosmic Love as it always reminds me of both Mark/Lexie and 11/Amy though I did write the Lexie POV listening to Minutes to Midnight.**


	3. Chapter 3: McPuppy

**Chapter 3:**

**AN: I apologise so, so much for the delay in an update. It's been way too long.**

**Once again BIG thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the last chapter of Who's Anatomy. It's a fantastic feeling opening my email up and reading your reviews.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Lexie Grey was standing waiting for the new neuro surgeon in the pit. It was quiet there for once and except for a few people with minor injuries it was practically empty. The new surgeon was late. Lexie knew he was as there was no one she didn't recognise milling around at least until a guy wearing a lab coat and the navy scrubs of an attending with what could only be described as floppy brown hair walked in.

"Hi, Doctor Smith," she inquired, approaching him.

"Yes?" He said looking hesitant for a moment. "Who might you be?"

The first thing that struck Lexie was that he spoke in an English accent. Second was that up close he didn't look much older then her. In fact he looked a little younger. Maybe he was just youthful looking she pondered. Then she noticed he had fixed a bow tie to the pocket of his coat and thought that maybe he was an eccentric English Genius or something. Like one of those child prodigies that who graduated from Cambridge at the age of 12.

"Lexie Grey. I'm on your service this week," she introduced herself tucking her file under her arm to shake his hand.

He reached out his hand slowly to shake hers.

"My service..." He drew out every syllable. Pondering the thought.

"You know your intern..." Lexie elaborated while still having her hand shook slowly by Doctor Smith. Maybe they had a different phrase for it in England.

"Ah yes." He start. "Your my intern... I'm meant to teach you."

Lexie wasn't to sure what he meant by that. Prehaps he was like Doctor Dixon and was socially awkward. This was going to be an interesting day.

"Do you need me for something?" She asked half hoping that he'd actually have something for her to do.

Then she realised he wasn't paying any attention to her. His eyes were searching the room randomly as if trying to find someone.

"Her." Smith blurted out pointing at a red-haired woman. "I want to see her. She has a head problem."

Lexie turned around expecting to see someone with their head partially caved in from the way he'd spoken but there was only a young woman walking in looking around as if trying to find a patient's room.

"Who? The Red head? She looks normal to me. How do you know?"

Smith turned back to her, looking as if he was thinking at lightening speeds before he finally said.

"I have a knack for things like that. She'll probably say she feels disorientated and her head hurts." He pause for a moment then added, "She might have hallucinations too."

"... Okay," Lexie said walking over to the woman. Was she meant to just go over and ask 'Hi that guy over there thinks your head is broken.' She decided to take a less forward approach.

"Hi Are you okay?" She inquired sweetly.

"Oh yeah I am..." She replied automatically in a thick Scottish accent. Then realised what she said and stumbled over her words a bit trying to start again. "Well I'm not. I mean I was but then I felt disorientated and got this headache and then I saw my old dog... Bingo... was his name... oh?"

This followed with a small silence before Lexie said.

"... Well don't worry I'll take you over to Doctor Smith. He's standing right over there the guy with the bow tie... on his pocket..." This was not going to be a normal day. Why had she ended up with all the crazy...

The woman interrupted her trail of thought.

"That's a little weird don't you think? Wearing a bow tie that is. Old fashioned and stupid," She asked with an intense edge to it.

"What?" Lexie said taken aback.

"Just a friend of mine wears a bow tie thinks it's cool. Tried to convince me fezzes were cool once too." The Red-head continued.

"Right..." Lexie answered leading her over to Smith. Maybe he was right. Bingo must not have been the only thing she was hallucinating about.

"Doctor Smith I think you might want to have a look at... Sorry what was your name again?"

"Amy Pond, but not with a weird 'p' sound," she stated, giving Smith a look.

"Well Ms. Pond let's get you check out shall we," he said leading her to off to an examination room.

"It's Mrs. Pond, I'm married," she snapped back as she went with him.

Lexie followed unwillingly. Lexie had dealt with weird before but this was a new level she was no where near ready for.

* * *

Callie Torres and Mark Sloan were sitting down in the canteen at lunch.

"We should probably invite him over," Callie said starting up conversation.

"Who?" Mark asked glancing around casually to where she was looking.

"The new guy." Callie added.

"There's a new guy?" Mark said unimpressed.

"Yeah behind you standing lost looking in the middle of the canteen," Callie answered.

"Who are we talking about?" Arizona Robbins said sliding onto the bench next to Callie.

"New guy," answered Callie pointing him out.

"Aww he looks like a lost puppy." Arizona cooed then after a second added, "Whoa, did I say that? I'm spending too long with kids."

"Well speaking of kids, Puppy's too young to eat with us." Mark grumbled.

"Says the guy who used to eat lunch with interns," Callie teased.

"Hey that was only cause of..." Mark trailed off before huffing. "Well I've moved on."

"Speaking of you moving on. Little Grey's on his service," Arizona noted.

"So I don't care. Why would that mean he can't sit with us?" Mark retorted switching sides, hoping they wouldn't notice before calling out across the canteen. "Hey new guy! Over here!"

As McPuppy walked over looked over and began to walked over encouraged by Mark waving him over. Callie and Arizona shared one of their knowing looks. Mark so hadn't moved on.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Be honest but "if you don't have anything nice to say, flip a table" Constructive criticism is allowed though.**

**I'm not sure how often I'll be updating. It will be hopefully more regular from now on but it all depends on homework but fingers crossed I'll try and up something every 2-3 weeks (I'm not sure how long that's considered)**

**Anyway on a very happy note it's the final count down to Grey's 7.01, "With you I am Born Again" (13 days!), which sounds like it's going to be amazing =D. I can't wait!**

**This is probably going to go quite AU once GA starts up again.**

**Wrote this listening to The Fray XD**

**Also Amy is still annoyed at the Doctor but I'm not sure how well that came through O.O**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected?

**AN: Hi I totally mis-underestimated school this year and I'm sorry for the delayed update. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews they honestly make my day 3**

**Grey's is back XD and I'm trilled. It was a long summer without it.**

**Anyway I normally take two points of view per chapter but I only have one POV for this cahpter. It pretty much leads off from where the last one left off. Also It's not actually proof read, just spell checked so hopefully it does make sense.**

**Enjoy =D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Unexpected?**

"I don't know which one of them is crazier!" Lexie siad placing her tray on the table a little too roughly.

Christina and Meredith looked up and stared at her.

"Mer do you know what she's talking about?" Christina asked uninterested.

"Nope do you?" Meredith replied, taking a sip from her coffee.

"No and I really care either. I sat down here for lunch not 4's problems."

Christina had started the numbers again shortly after the shooting, Lexie figured it was just some way of trying to deal with it, trying to get things back to a happier time for her. Lexie had no time for it though.

"Uh! I can't believe you two!" She got up and looked around the crowded hall for someone to sit with.

* * *

Jackson Avery was her only option.

"Hi?" He asked surprised as she sat down.

"Whatever I'm only here to eat lunch" She said echoing Christina's words sarcastically.

Jackson gave her a quizzical look.

"Really? Is that why you're in the canteen?" He inquired with fake astonishment.

"Don't start," Lexie sneered.

"Why having a bad day?"

He looked surprisingly sympathetic. Lexie figure it was just for show.

"As a matter of fact yes I am," she stated bluntly.

"Do you want to talk about? He offered and then added, "Hey! Apparently it helps," when he saw the look on Lexie's face.

She just grunted dismissively though. _He was joking right? He can't be serious._

"Is this a Mc...Steamy problem," Jackson hesitantly said the name as if trying to remember the right one.

This did not add to Lexie's mood in any way positive.

_Why does everyone think everything wrong with me ends up being about Mark?_ She groaned inwardly.

"What! No! It's a crazy attending with his crazy patient problem," she blurted out.

"Oh I hate those," Jackson agreed, nodding with a mocking smirk.

"Funny," Lexie stated with a cold, unamused voice.

"I do try, he replied with a grin. Then more seriously he added "so what's wrong with them anyway?"

He genuine concern made Lexie feel warm inside, but she caught herself realising she was talking to Jackson and put a stop to it. Still she decided to open up.

"The patient spent two hours telling us about visions of her dead dog she keeps having. And guess what! 'Bingo was it's name Oh!' I am quoting that by the way! And all this time Dr. Smith, who insists on being called 'The Doctor' looks like he's tryng not to laugh at her. I mean completely unprofessional."

"Sounds Like fun," Jackson said trying not to let the grin forming to get too big.

"That's not the worst of it 'The Doctor' chose the patient. As in he looked around the room and told me to get her cause she has a head problem. And I'm the only one on his service cause April is out!"

It felt so good to get that off her chest. She didn't want the bottled up feelings to explode out at anyone like they so often did. And the chances were that it would've been at Smith and his patient, which would mean she'd have no case to work on at all.

"Okay that is weird." Jackson cut across her thoughts. "So who is this guy anyway? Is he here?"

Lexie looked around the hall for him after a minute she spotted him... and Mark... but mainly him. At least she told herself that.

"Am.. Yeah he's over with... The other Attendings," she pointed him out across the hall.

Jackson almost burst out laughing.

"Whoa are you sure you haven't been following a med student around?" He quipped, holding back the laugh but not the giant smirk spreading across his face.

"Yeah it doesn't help him seem normal. Lexie added and then snapped her head around. Oh crap he's looking over! He probably sensed me staring or something with his mind powers," she said sinking in her seat.

"Well he's getting up and looks like... Jackson craned his head for a better view. "Hey you might be right he's coming over!"

"Oh Shit!" Lexie tried to figure would running over the table or crawling under it to the door be more effective way of escape.

"He's not." Jackson's grin grew wider when he saw Lexie panic. "All the Attendings did just looked over though."

"Why did you say that!" Lexie exclaimed.

"To see your reaction. I was hoping you'd try to hide under the table or something."

_Why was Jackson an ass._

"Not funny!" She practically spelled out.

"Okay Sorry. Won't do it again. Scout's honour." Jackson said sitting up straight and saluting.

"You better not!" Lexie felt like hitting him.

Later on however, Lexie reflected that it had been one of the more enjoyable lunches she had eaten since starting to work at the hospital. Even though she was the blunt of the joke like usual, looking back it had been sort of funny, at least Jackson didn't really mean what he said, unlike the others...

* * *

**So what do you think? I thought I might throw a curve ball in there. It should be easier to see after the next chapter.**

**I'm not 100% happy about this chapter I felt that there was too much duologue in it.**

**Also as season 7 is here I might add in some components from it. Maybe Amy, I thought she was brilliant, even if in the end she kinda messed things up. I don't blame her though cause as Nancy said It's a rite of passage. =p **

**Anyway Reviews as I said earlier make my day =D**


	5. Chapter 5:I Have the Jigsaw Border Made!

**AN: Here it is Chapter 5 woo! **

**Chapter 5 is called "I have the Jigsaw Border Made!" This... strange name comes from me and a friend's love of making jigsaws (they have to be at least a thousand piece though or their no fun xp) and how the story should ****really be starting to get**** rolling now that the first few chapters of trying to set up a background are done. It's also a reference to the plan the Doctor has devised with Amy and how it's really starting to fall into play here.**

**Anyway Enjoy =D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I have the Jigsaw Border Made!**

"We'll have to do something about her," said Amy while her and The Doctor were waiting for her to be collected for her CT scan.

"I know. I was thinking of sonicing the CT so an unreadable image would come up and then get her to go research it. But the problem is distracting her from telling anyone. You know make it seen trivial compared to the _pressing matter_."

Amy sat up and craned her head for a view out the door. She knew what they needed.

"Well I always find that there is one thing that is sure to..." she trailed off, having spotted a perfect distraction.

"Pond? ... Amelia! Snap out of it. Focus. What is it?" The Doctor was snapping his fingers in front of her face while glancing out the door trying to figure out what she was staring at.

Amy shook her head, snapping her attention back to the matter at hand.

"He would be a perfect distraction," She said pointing out a doctor looking over a chart outside by the nurses' station. "There's nothing like a gorgeous doctor to make a girl forget... whatever it is..."

"you don't say..." the Doctor replied looking at where she was pointing. "He had lunch with her today," he added recognizing the resident.

"What?" said Amy taken aback, her head snapping back to the Doctor. "How would you know that?" She would never admit it but she hated it when he took an interest in other girls.

"Oh. The doctors I was eating with today. She just broke up with one of them or something like that," he answered.

"Oh... Right, well that's great for you then." She said aloud not thinking. "I meant great for us cause she'll properly fall for him easier this way... You know rebound and stuff..."

Amy cursed to herself. That cover up was... She had no words to describe that... It was pure... _obvious_... She cringed

"Right..." the Doctor responded slowly. He was looking at her quizzically. It was really obvious if had noticed it...

Luckily for Amy though Dr. Grey entered. Well luckily was debatable...

"Dr. Smith we're ready for the CT when you're _done_ here," She said this appearing to be taking in the scene.

The Doctor gave Amy one more of his quizzical looks that she loved before replying.

"Well there's no time like the present... Except maybe some parts of the past they were good oh and the..." he cut himself off before saying the future. He sometimes forgot that not everyone traveled through space and time "...anyway let's go shall we."

* * *

"You okay in there Amelia?" Doctor Smith asked from their position behind the glass.

The more Lexie saw them together the more she they seemed to actually knew eachother. They seemed to have a set of private jokes and were always giving each other knowing looks. Not to mention when she had run in on what appeared to be their little 'moment' a few minutes previously.

"Yeah you can go ahead with the whole brain zapping, whenever." Came Amy's reply from within the scanner.

Smith stifled a small laugh at this. Those two were definitely hiding something and Lexie as much as she didn't like the thought of it wanted to find out what.

* * *

"Starting the scan," the assistant said pressing a button on the console. Now it was time to move.

The Doctor carefully slide his sonic screwdriver from his pocket so not to draw attention to it. He then flicked a small switch on it to turn it to silent mode, at least that's what he called it. It was more of a stabilizer mode. He didn't usually bother with it prefering the buzzing sound it left off but stealth was key for the plan. The machine gave a whine as it started up. The Doctor glanced quickly around to make sure that no one was saying attention to him. He then pointed it at the monitor and soniced the screen.

"The scan is coming up now," the assistant said after a moment. "Here it... oh my..."

Lexie gasped beside him.

And the Doctor smiled. Not for everyone to see though, it would've been considered cold hearted so he put on a confused expression as he looked at the scan on the monitor. The only word he could use to describe it was mess. There was no way to read it, even the best neuro surgeon would be ripping their hair out. It was... perfect.

The heavy silence that had set in was then broken.

"Hello? The machine's stopped making funny noises I'm presuming that means it's done. Cause if it is I'd love to get out of it."

The Doctor hit the microphone button. "No problem Amy I'll have you out in a jiffy."

He then turned to the two people beside him.

"...how... How can you sound so positive..." Grey said slowly shaking her head. "I don't know where to begin with this. I've never seen anything like it in my life..."

"Well maybe someone else has," The Doctor replied with a smile. It was impossible from the outside to know he was lying. He could almost convinced himself. "You should go to the library and research it. You know try and figure it out."

"Well not meaning to brag but I've gone through the entire library, it was one of the first things I did as an intern, and well I have photographic memory so... I know there's nothing like it there..."

_'Well that was unexpected,'_ the Doctor thought. Of all the residents he got the one who'd remember his every move...

"Well I'd like you to go through it again, not to take from your memory which I don't doubt is fantastic, but maybe there's been some new editions to it or you missed something. Didn't see it, can't remember it you know?."

"Okay, but it'll take a long time and I don't know if she has any..."

Time for Amy's distraction to come into play. The Doctor opened his mouth about to reply when the resident he needed walked by. The Doctor smiled and pointed towards him.

"Why don't you take pretty boy with you?"

"_What?_" Lexie said turning around and on seeing the resident in question added "Jackson?"

He looked over at hearing his name and The Doctor beckoned him over. This was going better then he thought possible.

"Can I help you somehow?" Jackson inquired pooping his head in the door and flashing a smile.

"Yes I was wondering if you'd help Grey here research something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"She'll fill you in on the way to the library," The Doctor replied with a smile, "oh and Grey keep this on the down low please we don't want any unneeded attention drawn to this case. I'll break the news to Ms. Pond."

"Okay."

And with that her and Jackson headed away. As they did The Doctor heard Jackson whisper

"So what's going on now?"

Lexie's reply brought a smile to his lips.

"Am... It's better I don't say it here, let's wait till we're in the library."

* * *

**AN: So what's going to happen now? Only time will tell I guess.**

**Reviews are most definitely welcome =D **

**On a different point I've figured a new way of writing that involv****es me typing this up on my phone and uploading the document here so when I do get a chance to get on the computer it means all I have to do is proof read it and post it. So that's good news =D Bad news grammar and spelling are probably gonna take a turn for the worst. =S**

**Also in your reviews you are more then welcome to make suggestions. Mercedes-Pandora suggested Lexie/11 which while might be interesting to write won't become an actual couple (Sorry) but it doesn't mean I won't use it to stir things up a little as I tried to do in this chapter. =p ****(do you think it worked?). Also this is set in Seattle Grace... It's full of "dirty mistresses" so I'll let you figure out what that means xp**

**Anyway anyone who said they laughed while reading the previous chapters. Thank you so much. A lot of the time when I'm with people my jokes fall flat so it's nice to know they do work.**

**Till next time see you! =D**


	6. A note to my reader I'm Not Dead Yet

Personally I hate when a new chapter is added to a story but it's only an author's note so it pains me that I have to do it...

I would like to let you all know that by no means has this story been abandoned. I had a plot in mind but no way to get it to work with what I wanted this story to accomplish. So I'm going back to the drawing board. I'll be rearranging what is already there and probably merging chapters together and so on but I have put serious thought to the plot and focus of the story and I realised that it really isn't what I wanted afterall.

Also I have sorted out my spellchecker so all those stupid little mistakes that I usually point out to people will be sorted out I hope. I want to thank you all for your kind reviews. They gave me the kick up the backside that I needed. Once again I'm sorry this is only a note and not the next chapter but rest assured I will be working on bringing this to it's full potential once the school term is finished in the next few weeks.

Plain Toast


End file.
